Mystery in Danville
by Star1412
Summary: Doofenshmirt's plan goes wrong, and now there are five new kids in Danville!
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery in Danville**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Case Closed.**

**Author's note- this is just a random idea I've been working on. I'm not dropping my other story. I just felt like posting this one today. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Perry the Platypus's watch beeped, and he covered it quickly to muffle the sound. He couldn't let his family find out about him being a secret agent for the OWCA. He snuck away from the house, which was getting harder with Phineas and Ferb outside working on inventions all the time. He found one of the secret entrances into the headquarters, put on his hat, and went to talk to Monogram.<p>

"Hello Agent P." Monogram said as Perry entered.

Perry's eyes went wide, and he had to work to keep from laughing, because Monogram had a clown costume on complete with makeup.

"Doofenshmirtz is up to- Hey stop laughing Agent P! It's for charity!"

Perry stopped.

"Anyway, Doofenshmirtz is buying up all the toner in the Tri-State Area! I know because, well, we couldn't buy any more toner and Carl had to write out my memo, and I, umm….can't really read it."

"Sorry, sir…" Carl said from off screen

"So anyway, Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks, so go out there and stop him Agent P!

Perry used his jet pack to leave the headquarters all the time wondering why Doofenshmirtz wanted _toner_ of all things. Just as he entered Doofenshmirtz's lair he heard his usual greeting

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, your timing is impeccable. And by impeccable, I mean COMPLETELY PECCABLE!"

When he saw Doofenshmirtz, all he could do was stare. Doofenshmirtz was completely black, and there was a large pile of toner in the middle of the room. He took a step closer, and something wrapped around his back legs. He tried to look and ended up falling onto his front legs, where something wrapped around his front legs. He was stuck.

"Perry the Platypus!" he laughed "You've fallen for my trap! I suppose you're wondering why there's a huge pile of toner in my lair. Well, when I was a little boy in Gimmelschtump there was a stray black cat that would come to visit me. I loved the cat, but people always avoided me, because they thought the cat was bad luck. Even the people who would come near me before avoided me, so I didn't have any friends. That's why I bought all this toner! I'm going to dye every cat in the Tri-State Area black. Then I will have the luckiest cat in the Tri-State Area! You know, by comparison."

Perry growled in response.

"You ask how I'll get the cats? Behold! The Replaceinator! See, I shoot it at something and it replaces it with something else that has the same mass!"

Perry was studying his trap carefully.

"Then, I will take it up on my blimp and shoot it at all the cats. The machine will send them here to be covered in toner! So Perry the Platypus what do you think? What? How did you get out of my trap so easily?"

Perry launched himself at Doofenshmirtz. He stepped aside and Perry landed in the pile of toner.  
>"Ha ha, you're all black" he taunted.<p>

Perry then started running at him again with toner flying everywhere!

"Oh, Perry the Platypus you're tracking toner all over the floor!'

Perry jumped on Doofenshmirtz again, making him fall into his Replaceinator. It went off and hit an ice cream cart, which disappeared and reappeared inside. They both walked around, now the ice cream cart was close behind Doofenshmirtz. Perry ran around Doofenshmirtz, and under the ice cream cart. Doofenshmirtz turned around and just as he did, Perry shoved the Ice cream cart into Doofenshmirtz and he fell in.

"Aag, Perry the Platypus! That's cold!" He yelled.

The cart rolled into the inator, and bumped the self destruct button. Why did he always put one on his machines again?

"What? No!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry jumped out of a window of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. using his jetpack to get back home. As he was leaving, he noticed something weird. There was a small confused looking group of children, who he had never seen before, right where the ice cream cart had been. That couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan POV<strong>

"Conan, where are we?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"How is that possible?' Genta bellowed. "You know every street in Tokyo!"

"I don't know." ,I hate not knowing

All I knew was that one minute we were on the trail of a thief, and the next minute we were well… here. The colors suddenly became brighter and more unrealistic. I don't know why, but there seemed to be triangles _everywhere_ and on everything. We definitely weren't in Tokyo.

"Where are we?" I wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chapter one's done! I hope you liked it! Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery in Danville Chapter 2**

**I own nothing except the randomness.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I'm not going to respond to all the reviews before the story, just the ones that wern't signed. :) I can respond to others by PM!**

**phoenixyfriend- thanks! i hadn't even thought about some of your questions, or the language barrier for that matter!**

**Anime Lover- So glad you liked it! hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Conan's POV<strong>

We seemed to be in a small town. Except for the bright colors and triangles it looked completely normal. I could also tell we weren't in Japan or a European country because all the cars were driving on the-

"Hey!" Genta bellowed. "Why are all these cars going the wrong way?"

"I was just thinking about that," I said. "There are only a handful of countries where cars drive on the right hand side of the road."

"Yeah." Mitsuchiko agreed. "Most Asian and European countries drive on the left."

"So that only leaves one place we could be." I finished. "America."

"How are we going to talk to people here?" Ayumi wondered.

"You could translate, couldn't you Conan?" Mitsuchiko asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Suddenly I remembered something.

"But why don't we use these?" I stopped and pulled three small devices out of my bag. One end of each had and ear bud, and at the other end of an extremely thin wire there was a tiny microphone.

"Here, put these on," I said. "Dr. Agasa made them. You put this end into your ear. The wire goes around the back of your ear and stops by your mouth. It will translate everything we say and hear, and they should be almost invisible unless someone is looking for them. Dr. Agasa made them when my parents tried to take me to France, but we didn't get a chance to use them."

I handed one to Genta, Mitsuchiko, and Ayumi. Haibira and I didn't need them.

"We need to be careful Conan," Haibira said. The other kids were still trying to figure out the translators. "We don't know who might be here from the Black Organization."

"Yeah, but there's no point in scaring the kids."

"Hey Conan!" Genta Yelled. "Are you two coming?"

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV<strong>

Ferb and I were sitting under the tree in our backyard like we normally do. Candice came out and started yelling at us as usual. I don't know why she gets so mad at us. We're just trying to have fun!

"Phineas and Ferb!" Candice yelled. "Mom's at her cooking class and Dad's... well I'm not sure what he's doing. Anyway, I'm in charge conditionally until my date with Jeremy, so don't bother me!"

"Okay," I said. "Go ahead and get ready for your date." She went inside.

"I really don't know what we're going to do today Ferb."

"You should make a portal gun. That's one of the best games ever!" Buford said as he walked into the backyard. He was carrying Bal Jeet under his arm, but that was fairly normal.

"I agree!"Bal Jeet said from under Buford's arm. "I've been playing co-op mode with him all day!"

"What? That was YOU?" Buford

Bal Jeet jumped out from under his arm started running with Buford close behind.

"A portal gun, huh?" I said "Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

"Wait a minute." Bal Jeet said from behind the tree. "Where's Perry?"

Buford ran out and tackled him. Then we got to work. Ferb started on the portal gun, while we started on a fun house of puzzles to test it. Soon the Isabella and the Fireside Girls arrived and we started making some real progress. Soon the fun house was tall enough to be seen from the front yard.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan's POV<strong>

"What's that?" Ayumi asked.

I looked and saw that she was referring to a tall building behind someone's house. And it seemed to be getting taller.

"I wanna see!" Genta Yelled.

"No, there's probably construction workers back there and back there and they probably don't want kids getting in the way," Mitsuchiko said.

"But there's a kid working on it." Ayumi said.

"What?" I asked.

She was right. There was a kid with red hair sitting on the building. I couldn't tell what he was doing.

"Now we at least need to go back to make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Haibira said.

"I say we go in and see what's going on." Genta Yelled.

He ran in the yard closely followed by Ayumi and Mitsuchiko. That wasn't like him. He normally hates running. Haibira and I followed. We entered the yard and were met with surprised stares of about a dozen children. They were working on some the building we saw from the front yard, and there wasn't an adult to be seen anywhere in the yard, though I suppose one someone could have been inside the house. Wherever they were, there was no way they didn't know about this.

"What are you doing?" I asked a girl who seemed to be in some type of uniform. She had light brown hair and was wearing glasses.

"We're working on our tearing holes in reality patches!" she said enthusiastically.

"Okaaayy," I said, now a little freaked out. "_Who are these kids?"_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter's done! Yay! I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long. School's really annoying. :(<strong>

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery in Danville Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Perry's POV<strong>

I was sitting out in the yard with Phineas and Ferb when I realized that it was time to go. I had to see Major Monogram. I went into the front yard and dived under a fake bush, which brought me to headquarters. I went over to my chair, and oddly enough, nothing happened.

"Hello Agent P!" Monogram said from behind me. "The screen isn't working, so I had to talk to you in person. I guess I could have used the watch, but anyway there seems to be a problem Agent P.

I looked at him surprised.

"There seems to have been an unexpected side effect, shall we say, of the plan Doofenshmirtz tried yesterday. You see, the Replaceinator, brought five kids from Japan into Danville. Peter the Panda is taking care of Doofenshmirtz today. I want you to find the kids, and keep an eye on them to make sure that they weren't actually part of Doofenshmirtz's plan."

Okay then. This was unusual, but I could deal with it. I saluted to Major Monogram and went to start looking. I didn't have to go far. There seemed to be some new kids in our backyard, and I heard one of them say they were from Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's POV<strong>

We were almost finished with the obstacle course when five new kids ran into our backyard. They stopped abruptly, and started talking to Isabella. I decided to come down from the top of the building and see who they were.

"Hi." I said "Who are you?"

"I'm Ai," a blonde girl said. "This is Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Conan."

"I'm Phineas…" and the process of introducing everybody in the backyard began.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan's POV<strong>

I stood gaping at everything they had going on in their backyard. Phineas was trying to introduce everybody, but I couldn't get over the fact that they were building things like this in their backyard long enough to learn most of them.

"So you really built all this yourself?" Ayumi asked.

"Yep." Phineas said.

"Cool! Can we help?" Genta asked.

"Well, we're about done with the building part, but you could go through the obstacle course with us!"

"Do your parent's know about this?" I asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. I bet they'd love to see it though!"

Phineas stopped suddenly.

"Wait… what are those wires?" he asked.

"Um… wires?" Mitsuhiko said. "Oh, you mean our translators. We're from Japan, so we don't really speak English very well. Conan had these translators that were made by Dr. Agasa, so we thought it would be best to use them."

"Yeah!" Genta said. "They were supposed to be almost invisible.

"Oh," A girl said. Was her name Isabella? "How long are you planning on staying in Danville?"

"Well, umm… we don't really know how we got here in the first place." Ayumi admitted.

"_I really wish she hadn't said that." _I thought. I noticed that Ai didn't look to happy about it either.

"How do you now know how you got here?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know. We just kind of appeared here."

"Yeah!" Genta said. "It's almost like we teleported!"

"But that's not possible" Mitsuhiko said. "Is it?"

"Yes it is! We've done it before!" Phineas said. "So, are we ready to try out the portal gun, Ferb?"

A green haired boy looked back at us and gave Phineas a thumbs-up.

"A portal gun?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Yeah!" Phineas said. "Why don't you come in with us and help us try it out?"

"Okay!" Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko yelled.

"Oh. There you are Perry." Phineas said.

I looked around and didn't see anyone. There was a small animal in the grass, but…

"Who's Perry?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh. He's our pet platypus! He likes to wander around during the day, but he's usually gone longer than that."

"Wait." Mitsuhiko said. "Aren't they from Australia?"

"Yeah."

"Is that even legal?" Ai asked.

"As far as I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Candace's POV<strong>

"Mom!" I Yelled.

Dad appeared at the bottom of the stairs

"Your Mother is out Candace, You'll have to ask me."

"Oh, Hi Dad. Is Jeremy here yet?"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That's probably him now!"

Dad followed me as I answered the door. I saw Jeremy and Little Suzy step inside.

"_Oh no"_ I thought. "At least Dad's right here, Suzy won't try anything when he's looking."

"Hi" Jeremy said. "Sorry about bringing Suzy along again."

"That's okay" I squeaked. Darn. I wasn't even convinced by my own voice. Jeremy would never believe me.

"Hello Jeremy," Dad said. "You know, you don't have to take Suzy, I'd be happy to watch her."

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, it's not like I have much to do today."

"Okay, but I'll have to call my Mom to make sure it's okay."

Jeremy called his mom, and it turned out that it was fine. Dad picked up Suzy and carried her out into the backyard to play with Phineas and Ferb. She gave me one of her death glares as they went, but since she was being carried into the backyard, I didn't mind so much. It was time for our date to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystery in Danville Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Am I Gosho Aoyama or "Swampy" Marsh? …Yeah, I didn't think so either.**

**Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I love hearing what you think of my writing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Suzy's POV<strong>

Mr. Fletcher picked me up to keep me from following Jeremy. I was infuriated that Candace's dad had me, and I couldn't get away. Now Candace would get Jeremy and he wouldn't like me as much anymore. There was one good point though. At least now I would get to see what Phineas and Ferb were doing.

"Mr. Fletcher?" I asked. "Can I go outside?"

* * *

><p><strong>Conan's POV<strong>

We were about to go into Phineas and Ferb's obstacle course. I still couldn't believe that a group of kids could do all this. Then again, I'm a sixteen year old who looks like he's six. I probably shouldn't be talking.

Right before we were about to go in, a man and a small girl came out.

"Oh. Hi dad," Phineas said.

He didn't seem to be nervous about his dad's reaction to the building. As the two came closer to our group Ai froze.

"There's a Black Organization member here." She whispered franticly.

"Who? Phineas's dad?" I asked. Ai shook her head. "The girl?" I said, completely shocked. "How? She's younger then we look!"

"I don't know, but she is!"

"What are you whispering about?" Phineas asked.

"Ai doesn't want to come with us," I said quickly.

I had heard the little girl asking if she could come with us, and I'm pretty sure they let her.

"I'll stay down here too," Buford said, surprising everyone. "You know… in case something goes wrong."

"Okay." Phineas said. He sounded a little surprised, but it seemed to have worked. "Ok, is everyone else coming?"

"Are you okay if I go Ai?" I asked.

"Yeah, you should go if you want to," she said.

"Ok," Ayumi said. "Let's go"

With Phineas leading the way, we all walked into the course.

* * *

><p><strong>Perry's POV<strong>

I came into the backyard, and as usual, I was greeted with "oh. There you are Perry."

Phineas and Ferb had made some kind of building, and they were now preparing to explore it, along with the five kids, the Fireside girls, and Little Suzy. Suddenly one of the boys, the smallest, announced that Ai didn't want to go. She stepped out of the group, and I realized that she was one of the kids I was supposed to be watching. Now how was I supposed to watch them?

* * *

><p><strong>Buford's POV<strong>

I stepped out of the group.

"I'll stay down here too." I could tell they were all surprised, and I couldn't let them think it was because of Suzy, so I said, "You know, in case something goes wrong."

We watched them enter with the portal gun and the door closed behind them.

"Do they do things like this often?" Ai asked.

"Yep. Every day."

"So there's no reason anything would go wrong is there?"

"None whatsoever."

"So why did you stay?" Her voice seemed suspicious, and almost accusing.

"I'm scared of Little Suzy, okay!" I exploded

"Me too actually," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan's POV<strong>

We walked into Phineas and Ferb's building, and the door closed behind us. I still couldn't believe that we were doing this. Ferb had the thing they had called a "Portal Gun" I doubted that it would work. Maybe we could use it to get home if it did.

We walked further into the building, and came across a pit that was too wide and deep to cross easily. There was no way around it.

"So, how's this going to work?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"When I push this orange button, an orange portal will appear on the flat surface in the direction that I aimed." Phineas said. "The blue button will do the same, except with a blue portal. The orange and blue portals will always be connected."

He demonstrated by placing an orange portal on a nearby wall and a blue one on the wall across the pit.

Baljeet grinned. "This is awesome!"

Phineas walked over and put his hand on the orange portal. I wasn't expecting anything to happen. I thought his hand would hit the wall and that would be the end of it. But it didn't. I looked across the pit and was amazed to find Phineas's hand waving at us through the blue portal.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter's done! I hope you all liked it! <strong>

**So far this story has seven reviews! Digital cookies for the reader who brings it up to 10! **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mystery in Danville Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Perry's POV<strong>

I decided to go into the building. It would probably be best to stay with the boys- if only to keep them out of trouble. And anyway, I could probably keep an eye on the girl they called Ai and Buford from the windows of the building.

When I entered the building, there were two weird splotches on the walls. One was across a pit, and the other was on a nearby wall. They were blue and orange. As I watched, Phineas walked over to the closest splotch and touched it. His hand disappeared. I looked at the far wall. Somehow, Phineas's hand had appeared. He didn't seem hurt him, so I wasn't too worried. Phineas and Ferb build things just for fun, anyway. Not like Doofenshmirtz, who usually tries to get revenge for some petty grudge.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan's POV<strong>

This had to be a dream. I thought that was the only way any of this could be happening. I had teleported in dreams before. Not to mention that the things Phineas and Ferb had built were completely-

"Ow!"

I realized that I had gotten so lost in thought that I had walked into a wall. Right next to the portal.

"Hey, watch where you're going Conan!" Genta said.

"Yeah, you need to be more careful!" Mitsuhiko agreed.

I stood up, and noticed that the platypus had wandered into the building. It was weird seeing a platypus as a pet, but I thought I'd probably be seeing weirder things today. We stepped through the Portal, and it sent us to the other side of the pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayumi's POV<strong>

I was beginning to worry about Conan. He was kind of distracted, and detectives can never be distracted or they won't get their work done. The whole portal gun thing was awesome though. I walked straight through a wall! We moved on to the next room, and it looked trickier than the last one. It was still pretty easy though. I could have solved it in my sleep.

Little Suzy was enjoying it too. She giggled every time someone shot the portal gun, and seemed really happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzy's POV<strong>

This portal gun turned out to be pretty fun, but at some point I needed to get out. The girl they called Ai knew something. I could tell, and I had a feeling it was about me. I needed to get out. And Conan. I could tell something was weird with him too.

_I should try to get them alone and question them… preferably with the portal gun. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ai's POV<strong>

I had to wonder why Buford admitted to being scared of Little Suzy, or why he was scared of her at all. Almost everyone seemed to see her, and me for that matter, as a harmless little kid. But she had the smell that I only found on agents, but she did genuinely act like a four year old girl. It didn't really make sense.

Then there was also Phineas and Ferb. They seemed like genuine kids, but I had a hard time believing they could build all this.

* * *

><p><strong>Perry's POV<strong>

I had been keeping an eye on Phineas and Ferb and the new group of kids, who seemed to call themselves the Junior Detective League. Conan seemed to be a little distracted, but I couldn't really blame him. Doofenshmirtz's and the boys' inventions sometimes caught me off guard, and I was used to it. He had just encountered both within a couple hours. The other three kids seemed to think this was completely normal, or they acted like they did. They seemed to be enjoying the fact that they were here.

Ai and Buford seemed to be just sitting outside and looking at the building. Occasionally one of them would say something, but nothing really seemed to be happening down there. Maybe Major Monogram had been wrong. These five seemed to be mostly normal kids. Then again, I seemed to be a perfectly normal Platypus, so it wasn't impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan's POV<strong>

"So," Phineas said. "What do you think of the portal gun?"

"It's awesome!" Genta said

"Yeah, it's really fun!" Mitsuhiko added.

"Can I try?" Ayumi asked.

"Sure," Phineas said almost too happily.

The other kids all seemed to have forgotten about Japan and the robber that probably got away because we disappeared. Not to mention the fact that soon Ran or Dr. Agasa and their parents would start wondering where we went. I was still no closer to figuring out how we got here in the first place, and if stuff like this building and the portal gun were common here, it could have been anything.

Suddenly, I caught sight of the platypus around a corner. He was standing on his hind legs and he seemed to have somehow gained a hat. As soon as he saw me looking he dropped to all fours and chattered. _That _was weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's the fifth chapter!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mystery in Danville Chapter 6**

**Sorry about the wait. I've been busy with my other story… and other stuff. **

**Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ai's POV<strong>

"So, is there something we're supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"Nah." Buford said. "If someone doesn't want to play they usually just wait around for everyone else to finish."

The rest of the kids had only been up in the building for about ten minutes, but I was already getting restless. Buford had stopped talking, and I was getting worried about Conan. It would be really bad if Little Suzy figured out who he is. Then again, she had to keep acting like a kid for Phineas and Ferb. Conan was probably fine. At least for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

Phineas started showing Ayumi the controls for the portal gun. Genta and Mitsuhiko looked a little jealous, but they didn't say anything. I couldn't tell if they wanted a chance with the portal gun, or if they had a crush on Ayumi. Maybe it was both. Then Ferb came in with two more portal devices.

"Good thinking Ferb!" Phineas said, "We can split into groups! Maybe we could even race through…"

Suddenly Little Suzy ran past Ferb and took one of the portal guns. She seemed to be heading outside. Everyone looked confused.

"Or I guess that works too."

Conan recovered first and raced after her. He was really fast for a first grader.

"We should go find them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Perry's POV<strong>

I watched in shock as Little Suzy grabbed a portal gun from Ferb and ran back towards the entrance, placing a portal to get over the gap. Conan was running after her. Buford was coming in with another portal gun. Apparently he decided to join in after all. I looked out the window to see that Ai was still sitting in the yard.

"_Who should I follow?"_ I wondered.

I heard Isabella say that they should go find them, and Conan call that, "No, they shouldn't." That was it. I was definitely following them. It seemed that if something dangerous was going to happen, those three kids would somehow be in the middle of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this took so long… and that it's so short. I'll try not take this long on an update again. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mystery in Danville Chapter 7**

**I don't own it… **

**Suzy's POV**

I ran outside with Conan gaining fast behind me. I made sure to close the portal only after he was through. I grinned as I heard Conan tell them not to follow and Ai, was still outside. This was just perfect.

"Hi Suzy," Ai said with a forced smile. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me what you know Ai," I said, hating how high pitched my voice sounded. "or should I call you Sherry?"

She winced at the sound of the name, and possibly the fact that I was aiming the portal gun directly at her. Then I heard Conan step out of the building behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan's POV<strong>

I ran back through the building and jumped through the portal Suzy had set by the pit. Thankfully she didn't think about removing it before I could make it (and I didn't run into the wall this time). The whole time I was wondering what Little Suzy could possibly be trying to do. Unless she suspected that we knew something.

Surprisingly, I didn't catch her until we got outside. By the time I reached Suzy, she already had the Portal gun she had stolen aimed in Ai's direction. Ai looked like she couldn't stop staring into the business end of the device.

"What do you know?" Suzy demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ai said evenly.

"You have been acting like you know something about me. Now what is it?"

"You're not really a four year old girl, are you?" I asked.

Suzy spun around, looking a little surprised.

"Um… well… Bubbles!" she said followed by a giggle.

"Stop acting, Suzy," Ai said. "I could tell that you were part of the Black Organization while you were still across the yard, and they don't recruit four year olds."

"Well, Conan" Suzy said. "You probably know too. Get over here by Sherry. You two are going to tell me everything you know!"

I complied. The portal gun Suzy was waving around didn't seem too dangerous, but there was really no way to tell…

"And what if we don't want to talk?" I asked

On most people, the look Ai gave me for this comment would mean they wanted to smack me. On Ai it was probably worse. Suzy looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Well, it would be very interesting to see what getting shot with this portal gun does to a person…"

* * *

><p><strong>Perry's POV<strong>

I stepped outside just as Suzy threatened Conan and Ai with the portal gun. Ai was clearly terrified, but Conan looked like he wasn't sure whether to be scared or amused at the threat. I couldn't see Suzy's face but she sounded serious. Maybe Buford had been right about her.

I walked up next to Suzy and chattered a warning.

"Is he part of this too?" Conan asked, pointing to me.

"Don't try to change the subject!" she hissed- or tried to hiss. It didn't really work with her voice. "Tell me what you know!"

"You didn't think this out very well did you?" Conan said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzy's POV<strong>

This comment was infuriating, and I was going to shoot, but as I moved to pull the trigger something furry slammed into me. It was almost impossibly fast. I looked toward Conan and Ai, but they hadn't moved. I didn't know what knocked me over, and it didn't matter. The portal gun was out of reach and between Conan and Sherry I didn't have a chance without it.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan's POV<strong>

I blinked in surprise. Had _Perry_ knocked Suzy over, just as she was about to shoot? Ai grabbed Suzy to make sure she couldn't run off, while I looked for Perry.

"Perry seems to have run off with the portal gun," I said.

Suzy only grunted in response. I couldn't imagine where the platypus had gone. There was definately something weird about him.

"Who are you?" Ai asked.

"You gave yourself away as part of the Black Organization anyway, so you might as well tell us," I added.

"Alright." Suzy said with a sigh. "My original name was Suzy Long, but the Syndicate called me Merlot."

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV<strong>

"Conan, Wait!" Ayumi yelled.

"If he thinks he can run off like this, _Again…"_ Genta muttered.

"Could we use one of those portal guns to follow them?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Actually, I'm not sure you should," I said.

"Really?" Ayumi asked.

"Why not?" Genta yelled. "He's always running off to have fun without us!"

"If what they're doing could be counted as 'fun'," Ferb said.

* * *

><p><strong>What? An update?<strong>

**Sorry about this. I was going to put Suzy's back story in this chapter, but it looks like that will have to wait. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot bunny!**

**Sorry this took so long.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Conan's POV<strong>

Suzy sat down in the grass, and I followed suit, mostly because I felt awkward standing.

"My parents were killed by the Syndicate." Suzy said. Her voice squeaked as she spoke. "I was twelve. They weren't involved in the Organization, or at least I don't think they were. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was just starting my freshmen year of high school at the time..."

"When you were twelve?"

"In the United States?"

The two questions came simultaneously, the first from Ai.

"Yes," Suzy replied. "To Ai's question anyway. My parents were in Japan for a week visiting friends, and left me with my Aunt Mary, but that's another story. Anyway, after they were killed, the Syndicate heard rumors of a surviving daughter of the people who had been shot. They wouldn't have been interested, except for the fact that she was supposed to be very smart. They tracked me down, then they kidnapped me and brought me to Japan."

_"What?!"_ I thought. _"I never dreamed that they had that much influence!"_

"Well, I ended up joining them. What else could I have done? To them, I was Merlot. They trained me to fight and shoot, and kill. I wasn't happy about this at first, but soon developed Stockholm Syndrome in a childish sense. They also made sure I learned to speak Japanese very quickly. They didn't send me to school though. I was there illegally after all."

"When did they shrink you?" I asked.

"I'm getting there." Suzy said, sounding slightly irritated. "I had completed several missions with them already. I was good at not getting caught, so they began to send me out frequently. After all, nobody would suspect a twelve-year-old, American girl. Until we had a disagreement about a task.

Ai's eyes widened, and I'm pretty sure I was wearing a similar expression.

"What was it?" Ai asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it now," Suzy said. "Anyway, the end result was that they used me as a lab rat for a new type of poison. They were called out of the room right after forcing me to swallow the poison on an emergency. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, but that didn't really matter. Before they came back to check the effects, I had shrunk."

* * *

><p><strong>Ayumi's POV<strong>

"What are they doing?" asked Genta.

We were crowded by a window, watching Conan, Ai, and little Suzy. They had all sat down in the grass, and just seemed to be talking. The Portal Gun that Suzy had stolen was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder what could be so important." Mitsuhiko said. "They've just been sitting there talking for the last five minutes.'

"Well, whatever it is, I'm not sure we should get involved." Phineas said.

"But he's always running off without us." Genta said.

"Who cares?" Baljeet said, clearly trying to change the subject. "We have got portal guns!"

Suddenly, a portal was shot above Baljeet's head. I looked in that direction of the shot, to see Buford grinning evilly. He shot a portal at the floor where Baljeet was standing. Baljeet screamed as he fell through an endless loop.

"Let me out!"

Buford just laughed, and moved the top portal to a nearby wall, which sent Baljeet flying further into the course.

"Oops," he said "I guess it's time to go."

All this distracted us from what was going on outside, so we went further into the maze.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan's POV<strong>

"How did you escape?" Anita asked.

"I hid. It didn't take me long to realize that I had shrunk, though I didn't understand that I looked like a three-year-old until later. I chose a spot that would have been too small for a thirteen year-old girl, in a place where they wouldn't bother checking. I snuck out while they were distracted by that emergency and my body's disappearance."  
>"After escaping the building, I tripped and saw a reflection of my face in a puddle. I almost didn't believe it, but it was exactly how I'd looked when I was three. I didn't know where to go, so I ran in a random direction until I found an orphanage. This gave me an idea. There was a library nearby. I went inside, somehow escaping the notice of the librarian and wrote a note explaining that my mother couldn't take care of me anymore. I went back to the orphanage and, doing my best to make it look like I had been crying, I knocked on the door."<p>

"Wow, so you were adopted by the Johnson's then?" I asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, the transformation did nothing to stop my hormones, and I developed a crush as soon as I met my 'older brother' Jeremy. I've been trying to keep Candice away from him, but so far, it hasn't worked."

* * *

><p><strong>Suzy's POV<strong>

I hadn't wanted my secret to come out, but in a way, it was a relief to tell someone who understood at least a little.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ai asked.

"I'll stay with the Johnson's. Unless you know a way to change back?"

"Nothing permanent," Conan said, but we're working on it."

"Oh well," I sighed. "Its not like I have a place to go if you did."

It would really be best for me to stay here with the Johnson's. Then something occurred to me.

"I know who your are Ai, but what does Conan have to do with this?"

"Who me?" He said, acting surprised. "I'm just a little kid!"

"Oh, come on. You wouldn't have come out here if you were just a little kid."

Conan sighed and told me his story, right up to trying to catch a thief with the Junior Detective League and randomly being transported here.

"Just another one of the weird things that happens in Danville." I rolled my eyes. "These things that Phineas and Ferb build just disappear all the time."

* * *

><p><strong>Perry's POV<strong>

My eyes widened. I had almost forgotten about the building Phineas and Ferb were playing in right now while I was listening to the "kid's" stories. I looked up just to see it swept into a beam, doubtless one of Doofenshmirtz's inventions. I heard the kid's reactions to the moving building, so I jumped to my feet and started to follow it. If Doofenshmirtz hurt the kids he was dead meat.

Suddenly, I realized that I had been running on two legs. I also realized that Conan had the same idea and was running after the building as well. I abruptly sat down, but I knew that he had seen me. At this point I didn't care.

I ran to a nearby transport tube that the OWCA had hidden around the yard and jumped inside. It would be faster anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you all like it!<strong>


End file.
